


Five Things Sally Pretends Not to Like But Really Does Like

by Sab



Category: Coupling (UK)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Sally Pretends Not to Like But Really Does Like

1\. Lesbian pornography. This fact is shocking for two reasons, the other being that it is the juiciest secret Patrick has ever been privvy to and not told a single soul about.

2\. Steve and Susan. They're perfect. They're perfect _together._ They'll have perfect children and then they'll die, perfectly, and be buried in perfect coffins and their perfect children will come and visit their perfect graves and leave perfect flowers. And Sally will have the satisfaction of knowing that she outlived them both, and that her facelifts were so expertly done as to be undetectable.

3\. Stout. Triple the fat and calories of white wine, however.

4\. Her neck. Well, not her neck, per se, but her shoulders, that bit where her neck meets her torso. Not her shoulders, specifically, they're too round and too suggestive of flabby old-lady arms. And not the top part of her neck, where her double-chin and chicken waddle skulk, waiting for opportunities for sabotage. But that bit where her collarbone dips to the hollow of her throat is so sexy Sally sometimes sits in front of her mirror with her robe open and her mouth open, just sort of stroking herself.

5\. Patrick. She's going to marry him some day.


End file.
